1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to parsing session initiation protocol (SIP) events that are stored in SIP entities. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to parsing both standard SIP events and Genesys Telephony Server Common Part (TSCP) specific events that are stored in SIP entities.
2. Background Information
SIP is a fairly new signaling protocol for establishing, managing, and terminating multimedia communication sessions, such as voice and video sessions, across packet-switched communication networks. SIP was designed to provide a signaling and call setup protocol for a packet-switched communication network, such as an internet protocol (IP) network, that supports a superset of the call processing functions and features that are present in the public switched telephone network.
Recently, there has been a gradual shift away from the traditional time-division multiplexing (TDM) voice networks to SIP-based IP networks. However, since the existing TDM networks will not be replaced by SIP-based IP networks overnight, the SIP-based IP networks have been developed to integrate and interface with the TDM networks. As such, SIP-based IP networks are capable of supporting thousands of call events that may have originated from either SIP call events via the IP network or non-SIP call events via a TDM network.